Unconscionable
by Anime-Reads
Summary: A SharonXBreak AU story, rated T for possible activities in upcoming chapters! There will probably be some other PH-character appearances throughout the story to some extent. I suck at summaries- the story starts out slow 'till the plot kicks in xD I hope you enjoy xx Mainly SharonxBreak, slight SharonxVincent (All credit for the picture goes to it's rightful owner!)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: There might be some errors regarding Sharon's age/the year of graduation in this story, but it doesn't really matter that much so please pay no mind to it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that appear in this fiction nor do I own Pandora hearts, the credit goes to rightful owners! Enjoy**

Sharon leaped over the gap from the pavement to the bus as graceful as she could manage and huffed and puffed as she handed the driver of the bus some bills for her ticket, he nodded in acknowledgement as she staggered on her feet as the bus pulled back into the traffic. Sharon ran a hand through her ginger locks and frowned slightly at all the occupied seats; she met some of the occupants' gazes and smiled politely as she passed them. A sudden crunching sound caught her attention as she looked at the source to the noise. Her eyebrow raised in surprise at the fair haired specimen sitting by the window. She found it hard not to stare, he slumped against the seat with one knee propped up against his chest, the skinny jeans stretching over his legs in protest at the pose, his elbow rested at his knee cap while his long slender fingers swirled the lollipop in his mouth, the grey beanie covered the back of his head and the white locks, but the most alluring about him was the crimson eye that suddenly seeked out her pink ones. She flinched as their gazes locked and a blush powdered her cheeks, she stared for too long… "Are you going to sit down?" he suddenly said and Sharon gulped, her throat suddenly dry and her eyes tried to find any seat that might be vacant, but to no avail. "Y-Yeah…If I may," she stuttered awkwardly and suddenly a brilliant smile cracked upon his lips "sit down, no use blocking the other passengers," he said and pointed his glistening lollipop at the people waiting behind her with sour looks on their faces, clearly displeased with her figure blocking their path. She choked and sat down at the seat beside him, her cheeks red beyond comparison at this point.

The bus kept jarring and the awkward silence was still weighing heavily on Sharon's mind as she kept wrenching it for possible topics.

'_Why do I feel so flustered? I've never seen him before, I shouldn't feel so awkward, I don't even know his name!_ '

She cleared her throat and he looked at her with his single vine red eye, the other one seemingly hidden by his long fringe,

_'Here goes nothing; you got his attention so just say something! '_

"I'm Sharon," she flashed him her best and most charming smile and he inclined his head slightly "and this is my stop." He deadpanned and got up, Sharon stood up as well to let him through, he didn't even throw a second glance as he stepped off the bus and disappeared. A slight twitch in her right eyebrow and smile that had now turned quizzical were the (manifestations) of her utter confusion as she kept staring at the doors that had long ago closed behind him.

'_I… Sharon Rainsworth… was just REJECTED!?_ '

As she played it all back in her mind she could feel the red return to her face and she wanted to shudder with embarrassment.

"Sharon? honey?" Sharon sighed as her last preparations were done, the wheels of her grandmother's wheelchair made the hardwood floor underneath them creak in protest. Sharon opened her bedroom door and smiled lovingly at her grandmother. "Yes? Shall I make us some dinner, nan?" Sharon asked but her grandmother merely shook her head in dismissal "No love, I was just going to check up on you. You've been so quiet ever since you returned, are you nervous about tomorrow?" Sharon sighed at the reminder of tomorrow's engagement and sat down on her bed after her grandmother wheeled into the room. Even though what occupied her mind wasn't the first day of school as much as the 'bus-boy-accident', it would be a lie saying that she didn't feel the slightest pricking of discomfort in the back of her head at the thought of UNI over again- "Well, it's just so embarrassing! I'm twenty three years old and I'm still in UNI! The other students look at me as if I'm astray! Like I'm lost! Unless they think I'm a teacher and come to me with their calculus problems… except for the third years that laugh behind their hands every time I pass by…" Sharon poured her heart out to her grandmother. "Sharon," her grandmother chided "First of all, that you haven't passed and graduated yet are none of the so called third years' business, you've been through a lot, and you're doing your best, you're much stronger than you think! Now pick up the pieces of yourself, you know your old grandmother isn't buffed enough to do so anymore!" the tears that were on the brink to fall were forced back as Sharon giggled, she got up and hugged her grandmother, she was eternally lucky to have her grandmother; when everybody else failed- she still stood tall as a mountain and Sharon needed that. "I'll go prepare some dinner now- thank you" she sniffled and her grandmother reached up a hand to pat her cheek "now smile, be a proper Rainsworth lady." She said sternly and Sharon nodded and flashed the brightest smile she could manage, just like her grandmother had instructed; like a proper Rainsworth lady.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the really short chapter! I will make it up to you by posting the second chapter later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story nor Pandora Hearts, credit goes to rightful owners.**

Sharon stopped dead in her tracks.

'_There is seriously some God that has it out for me'_

She cursed her forever absent lucky star as her eyes settled on the mystery guy once again. He looked even more eye catching today, with the signature lollipop in his mouth and this time a colourful beanie, rolled up sweatpants, a simple t-shirt and a trench coat hanging limply from his arms.

'_He didn't even bother to bring it all the way up to his shoulders… and what's up with that doll? Freaking creepy.' _She heard her inner judge grunt inside her head, but he was as intriguing as ever.

He looked up and caught her stare, she cursed inwardly and tried looking everywhere else but at him as if her eyes had just rested at him by coincidence, making it all the more obvious that's not the case. The smug smile that followed on his part made her tick all the more, she glared at him and he waved her over, she stood frozen in place, that is… until she felt a rather ushering prick on her shoulder… once again she had blocked several people from proceeding to walk further down in the bus and she mentally facepalmed and stepped to the free seat beside him. "You really seem to like being a hindrance to other passengers," he mused as the lollipop crunched between his jaws; she cringed at the sound and looked at him annoyingly from the corner of her eyes. "Oh so now you're ignoring me, why **_Sharon_**, yesterday you seemed so much more," he waved his hand in circular motions, trying to grasp at the right words "well, _pleasant _in lack of better words, more _inviting_ even." he smirked at her and she crossed her arms over her chest and snorted at him "And you were both rude and indifferent." She retorted bluntly as she scowled at the man, pink eyes meeting a crimson one. He merely chuckled at her which fuelled her anger. "Well your interest in me wasn't mutual, sorry Princess." He shrugged her off and she cursed the blush that rose to her cheeks and collarbones "w-what, why did you just call me that?" she stuttered, and he looked at her with a halflidd eye "Called you what? Clingy?" he asked as he suddenly took a very deep interest in the white lollipop stick clamped between his fingers. Sharon was fuming at this point and grabbed one of the bus timetables, smacking him across the head with it "Clown!" she accused and he looked at her dumbfounded "Did you just hit me? Geez lady, you don't even know my name!" he complained but his eye glinted with amusement. "And whose fault is that?!" she immediately lowered her voice as the other passengers stared at her like she was some lunatic. He seemed to think for a little moment as he brushed off some invisible dirt from the long sleeves of his trench coat "Xerxes Break." He grumbled and took the timetable from Sharon's hands, folding it several times and then handing it back to her "Now it's a tiny harisen." He said and held it up to her; she took it in her hands and arched a delicate eyebrow his way before the mechanical voice over the speakers announced their arrival. He didn't even look at her as she left the seat beside him, she stepped off the bus and looked at the school with distaste "Here we go again…" she whispered and entered the building that towered over her.

Sharon leaned her forehead against the dew stained window, closing her eyes against it. First day of school had been as predicted; terrible. Everything she had foreseen had happened and she found herself far down. Her cheeks hurt because all she had done was keep smiling, she had no friends and nor did she make one because which first year would make friends with a twenty three year old girl such as herself that should have been done with school years ago? Not to mention how she had been late for her first class and slammed the door open and thus been a disturbance, stumbled in the library, been mocked by the third years and got targeted by one of her teachers- all the while smiling despite the pricking in her eyes and the sore lump in her throat.

A sharp edge kept poking Sharon in her side and as she fished it out of her pocket, she looked at the harisen Break had crafted in seconds, she examined it puzzled and didn't mind the slight flutter of her heart that followed. Maybe, just _maybe, _she didn't mind sharing the same bus as him... after all; she had always appreciated handmade gifts.

"And why did you want to meet me again..?" Break questioned as he pierced the cake in front of him with a fork, clamping his white teeth around it. Sharon dried her hands off on her jeans, more nervous by each passing minute.

_'I have no idea! Why did I ask you to come here with me? Maybe I didn't really expect you to say yes?! This is absurd!'_

Sharon fiddled with her fingers underneath the table, the cheesecake at her plate untouched and forgotten. "I-I… well… you see…"

_'Damn it all to hell,'_

He looked at her with a scarlet eye, waiting for her answer, the fork poking out of his mouth in a humorous way. "I'm curious. I want to know who you are." Sharon said as a sudden wave of confidence washed over her. "Why?" he deadpanned and the wave of confidence was pulled away to wherever it came from. "Eeeh," was her only answer at hand, hell, why did he have to be so forthright!? There really was no beating around the bush with this guy! "Let's play 20 questions, I get to know things about you and you get to know things about me!" Sharon suggested dully, 20 questions… really!? "Why?" he said again and Sharon threw her hands up in the air in frustration "To get to know each other!" she groaned and he tilted his head slightly "but… I have no interest in getting to know you?" he said again and she were about to slam her face into the delicious cheesecake. "You're such a charmer." She muttered dryly at him, sarcasm dripping from her words creating a widening pool at the table between them. He shrugged and smiled, leaning forward to stab her cake and stick the fork back to his mouth, Sharon still too taken aback to even protest upon the act, "see that I have been told!" he leaned back in his chair and as the second hand of the clock at the café circled the face, Sharon straightened back up and crossed her arms. "What's the deal with the doll?" she nodded her head in the direction of the blue ragdoll placed upon his shoulder and cowered when it suddenly spoke up with a squeaky voice "My name is Emily, missy!" it said sassily and Sharon found herself raising up both her hands in surrender, looking at the doll and not it's puppeteer, as if it was a real living thing. "I'm surprised you're not shying away from the subject." Break piped in as he scooped the remainders of Sharon's cheesecake in his mouth. Sharon merely shrugged in response. "Well, she supports the crazy loon figure I have pictured you in my head." Sharon leaned her cheek in her hand as she looked at him, all the nerves from earlier gone with the wind as well as the last shreds of dignity she had left. "Oh, so you have already thought of me so much that I've been appearing in your fantasies?" he teased and the smug smile returned to his face, Emily snickered at his shoulder. Poor Sharon blushed once more and started fiddeling with the fingers in her lap again. "Hey let's make a deal, get me more cake and you can ask me the questions that are burning in that little head of yours." He smiled brilliantly and that image was stuck on her mind all the way to the awaiting cashier at the checkout.

"How old are you?" Sharon uttered as she eyed the man before her "not telling!" he singsong and closed his eye in satisfaction as he chewed on the newly acquired chocolate mush. "WHAT!? But you said," She whined but Break just looked at Emily on his shoulder and tapped his chin with a slim forefinger "Did I ever say something implying that I would answer her questions?" he asked and Emily shook her head frantically. Sharon gritted her teeth and reached for her coat pocket, smacking Break over the head with the timetable harisen. He laughed and smiled at her "Okay okay, I will cater to your every whim, as long as it's within reason." This seemed to settle Sharon a bit so she sat back on her seat and jabbed a finger at him "Fine. Be my bus buddy." She demanded and Break shrugged and nodded, he could live with that, it's not like she was terrible company anyways. "And next time, you leave the third wheel at home." She smirked and pointed to Emily, this made Break's eye widen in shock for a brief second "Out of the question." He deadpanned, trying his very best to keep his amusement out of his voice. "Fine, fine, but as compensation I want your phone number and your weekend!" Break shrugged and nodded, he felt a growing curiosity as to why this sly girl had such an interest in him of all people. "Deal. Now give me some cake!" he grinned and reached out his hand for Sharon's second plate but she just returned the smile and swatted his hand away "Prepare sweet tooth, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into!" she warned jokingly but she couldn't help the little whisper in the back of her head saying that maybe _he_ should be the one giving _her_ that warning.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please forgive me for this chapter! But I REALLY wanted to publish, so I've not been able to go through it multiple times for minor errors (/.\) Also I would like to thank all my readers, it makes me all happy and excited that you read my story :3 And to the reviwer, thank you so so so so much, it really means a whole lot! xx**

**And the disclaimer: I do not own the cover image or Pandora Hearts. Credits go to rightful owners.**

**Get ready for some Break/sharon-ness!**

"How come you're always late?" Break tilted his head slightly as Sharon scurried over to him, her face red from the running and her breathing uneven. "How come you're always annoying?" she retorted with a roll of her eyes. He raised his hand and propped one digit in the air "One, someone's not a morning person." He stated as he raised a second digit "Second, I'm not surprised you don't have any friends, you act like a proper diva." He joked and lowered his hand again, Sharon puffed up her cheeks in annoyance and the bus started moving with a barely noticeable jolt. "Well- wait… how did you know?" she narrowed her eyes at him, as far as she could recall she hadn't mentioned it, ever. "Well… you befriended someone that you met on the bus, which would imply that you're either extremely outgoing or terribly lonely. I would place my money on the second option…" he shrugged his shoulders, his voice holding the careless edge to it as if he had merely said the solution to 2+2. Sharon looked at him in bewilderment, starting to feel vulnerable and exposed. "You just got awfully quiet…?" Break raised an eyebrow and looked at Sharon, waiting for some kind of reaction. "Well, until I know how to get real friends I just have to settle for you." She giggled and Break faked hurt. There was a long pregnant pause before Break's voice cut through it; "should we play 20 questions?" he stifled a laugh at Sharon's expression "oh just shut up…" Sharon groaned in embarrassment, albeit it wasn't the worst suggestion. The silence made her so much more conscious about the warmth radiating from his arm that shared the armrest with hers. Suddenly Break's voice brought her out of her thoughts; "Why don't you have the driver's license... you're old enough aren't you? And not to mention you seem to use the bus frequently?" The silence stretched again, but this wasn't of the comfortable sorts. She gulped, eyes suddenly downcast as a bitter smile crossed her features"Well, some years ago I was in a car accident and you could say nothing have been quite the same ever since that day," her voice was barely audible and she scratched her arm awkwardly, maybe she'd tell him one day, but the subject was still too sensitive to even touch upon, so not yet. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely and Sharon mustered up the courage to raise her gaze to look at him, she forced a Rainsworth smile "Don't worry about it, it's okay. Why don't you have got the license?" something in his stare changed for a brief moment and it didn't slip unnoticed, however he regained his posture and he smiled "well, my excuse is hardly as good as yours, besides; to drive you're adviced to keep both hands on the steer wheel -then who would unwrap my candy?" he said matter-of-factly and Sharon couldn't help but laugh at the second possible meaning to his words, it took a while before he caught onto why she was laughing but when he did he snorted and crossed his arms "Pervert." He smirked knowingly and Sharon wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye.

Her giggles stopped as the bus pulled over at her school, she smiled at Break as she got up "Let's do something fun tonight, after all, you did promise me your weekend!" she said and he nodded in agreement. "I remember, and Sharon," Sharon looked at him from over her shoulder before she stepped off onto the pavement, he looked serious for once and Sharon looked at him puzzled "Don't give me one of those fake smiles again, I can see right through them." He said softly and Sharon's eyes widened as the doors closed and he waved as the bus re-joined the traffic, Sharon frozen in place.

"Sharon, what are you dolling yourself up for?" Cheryl's wheelchair approached her granddaughter gradually, Sharon's pink orbs met Cheryl's in the reflection of the mirror. "You're raving, Grandmother. I'm doing no such thing." Sharon smiled sweetly at Cheryl as she looped the last piece of jewellery through the pierced hole in her earlobe. She adjusted the white, mildly transparent, crop top and straightened out her highwaisted pale denim shorts, she felt oddly exposed as she eyed her reflection, her high heels making her appear at least ten inches taller and the added length complimented her slender legs.

Her first few metres were clumsy and wobbly owing to the high heels, but she was determined and she got a hang of it by the time she had rounded the corner where she had agreed to meet Break. The sun had gone down behind the buildings and the dark started to settle upon the city. "Xerxes!" she smiled as she spotted the silverette, he turned around at the sound of his name and smirked, waving at her as she approached him. He was dressed in black from top to toe with the dark t-shirt in soft fabric and the black skinny jeans hanging low on his hips hugging his long legs- needless to say, he looked like a hundred thousand dollars, a true knight of the night. "Have you waited for long?" she asked as she gave him a quick hug, as she pulled back she could swear that his crimson glare drank her in and a sudden blush raised to his cheeks as her perfume met his nostrils, how very unlike Xerxes Break to lose his poker face like that. "No, not really." He answered and cleared his throat, trying his best to keep his eye to himself, in the short time he had known this girl he had never seen her dressed that way. As far as he knew she usually preferred long sleeved sweaters and skinny jeans that covered her all the way to her ankles. Despite her high heels, Break still towered over her with a good couple of inches. "Let's go inside, yeah? I bet it's already pretty crowdy!" she started walking towards the double doors of the night club, Break trailed after her, the music beckoning for them from inside the club.

As they entered the club Sharon was met with an overbearing stench of sweat, alcohol and smoke. Hundreds of bodies seemed to melt together at the dance floor and their shadows licked their way up the burgundy coloured walls, fog covered the floor and the neon lights danced around in the whole club. The bar was filled with people yelling out their orders to the bartenders whilst people left or claimed the round tables that were placed nearby. Sharon's eyes were wide and alert, taking in every detail of this parallel universe that had been right here in her city all along. "W-what is this place called again?" Sharon yelled at Break, trying to overcome the loud music, she didn't succeed, so when Break looked at her with a blank expression, she waved him closer. He bent down slightly so his ear was closer to her and she choked at the sudden closeness, he was so close that she could smell his cologne and it was both an intoxicating and addicting smell. "I-I-err… asked what the name of this club was?" she said into his ear and he turned to her, howbeit, he misjudged the distance and thus his lips brushed against the shell of her ear, making goose bumps appear at her bare arms. She got so distracted that she didn't quite make out the name but she believed it was called something along the lines of '_Tangerine's Tonic_' not that it really mattered. "I'll grab a few drinks," Break placed his hand at Sharon's shoulder and she nodded, watching Break's back as it disappeared into the crowd by the bar.

Sharon threw stolen glances at the dancing forms at the dance floor by the Far East foyer of the club. Suddenly a plate of shots, four beers and a couple of martinis were placed at the table before her and Sharon's eyes nearly rolled out of their sockets. "Close your mouth Sharon, it's very unbecoming of a lady." Break joked as Sharon snapped out of it. "What's all this!?" she sputtered and Break merely chuckled as he grabbed one of the tall glasses of beer. "This, Milady, is what they call alcohol; surely you've had some before?" Sharon gulped and nodded, she'd had some champagne at her grandmother's nicer parties and she got…in lack of better words… _shitfaced_ at prom due to a sheer misunderstanding with 'alcoholised punch', but this was different. Break tipped the glass to his lips and the movement caught Sharon's eyes, throwing all caution to the wind, she reached for the martini but stopped in the middle of her movement as one of the beers were placed in front of her instead, a golden crown of foam topping the mug. She looked up at Break quizzically; a smug smile plastered on his lips "Don't go for that girly drink right away! Have a beer first, I dare you-"he squinted his eyes at her challenging and leaned forward on the table, his elbows planted firmly on it's surface. When Sharon held the heavy mug in her petite hand Break raised his only visible eyebrow "Now?" he stretched out the word and Sharon glared at him, huffing "Hush, I'm just waiting for the most opportune time," and he chuckled, his mug already emptied. She sucked in a breath as she gulped the bitter liquid, she scrunched her nose much to Break's amusement, but the golden substance slipped down her throat until it was nothing more but foam clinging to the insides of the empty mug left. Once she was positive her stomach wouldn't disgorge all of it's contents she looked up at Break which stared at her wide eyed, clearly impressed. She smiled triumphantly and she was starting to feel giddy. "We're not done yet," he passed her a few shots and she grimaced upon them. "Let's go dance," she whined, trying to wiggle out of the silent challenge, but Break shook his head "Sorry missy, I don't dance." He refused and Sharon pouted "Oh c'mon, come dance with me!" she urged him and Break rolled his scarlet eye at her. "Tell you what, if you're able to dance after finishing all those shots AND beat me to it, I will dance with you." He said with wanton glee and Sharon grabbed the first little glass, suppressing a cough at the burning sensation down her throat and the pricking behind her eyelids. She picked up the second one and ignored Break whine "Hey, that's cheating!" when she reached for her third one. Her heartbeat throbbed in her ears or maybe it was the music? She wasn't sure anymore, she was getting dizzy and had lost the count of shots she had forced down by now. She was a light weight; a couple of drinks were usually enough to do her in. She panted, looking at a rather discouraged Break that hummed something as "cheater…" over the lip of his beer mug, but nonetheless he set it aside and got up, he was a man of his words. She smiled satisfied at what she had accomplished and stood up, her feet a bit less sturdy than she remembered. "Let's go manservant." She slurred and he gave her a bewildered, but yet, amused look. "Manservant?" he repeated and she nodded, baldly grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor, sometimes stepping on other people just to mutter a half assed sorry much to Break's entertainment.

The alcohol that coursed through Sharon's veins caused her to act on impulse, so she immediately hooked her fingers in Break's jeans loops and pulled him closer to her, two warm hands were placed upon her shoulders as Break made a bit more space between them. They danced along to the beat and Break caught Sharon every now and then when she would stumble and nearly fall. In a swift movement as she fell against his chest, she rested her chin upon his shoulder. "Xerxes," the rasping and suggestive whisper said and danced along Break's spine like the gentle rocks of a feather. He suppressed the shiver that followed; it was only his name! Break tried to gently peel the drunken Sharon off of him, but the second she was an arm length away, he missed her warmth. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her intently: Her pink orbs half lidded and unfocused, clouded with longing, a few ginger locks clinging to her cheeks and forehead, her daring attire and the smell of her perfume; like a fresh breath of air in the muffled nightclub. Suddenly she was closer… and got closer, until he could feel the energy vibrate between the few inches doing their bodies apart. She snaked her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He could taste the alcohol on her breath, but at the moment he didn't mind, the haze had crippled his own senses as well, (or at least he liked to think so.), in truth he held his liquor well. She ran her tongue along his lower lip and he gladly granted her entrance. The remaining gap between them vanished and Break indulged, he brought his hands to Sharon's sides and his thumbs traced circles on the exposed skin, their chests pressed up against each other and Sharon's fingers intertwined with the silverette's hair. They broke apart for a brief second, heaving for sorely needed air as their eyes locked both crimson and pink clouded with lust. However, Break snapped out of the trance as someone bumped him in the shoulder, intoxicated and mindless. When he turned back around he groaned as the look on Sharon's face was way too familiar to him- he caught her as the light in her eyes vanished. "I think it's time to go home now…" he mumbled to the passed out girl in his arms and made their exit.

Sharon had woken up, cradled in Break's arms and he looked down at her. "It's spinning," she groaned and he stopped the quirky comment that was about to roll off his tongue out of habit. She nuzzled her nose in the fabric of his shoulder and her voice washed over him as she kept mumbling drunken words. "You smell really good Break," she giggled and looked up at him, "and you're blushing!" she giggled once again as she untangled one of her arms from his neck to poke his reddened cheek. Break was impressed with his own seemingly limitless tolerance with this girl, usually he would have shoved her in a taxi and told the driver to get her home, but yet, here she was, drunk and in his arms bridal style, walking down the streets. "Look Break," she spoke up again and Break sighed "what?" his eye followed Sharon's finger that was pointing at the sky, his eyes settling at a bestared night sky. "That one right there is called Equus Primus! It's a horse" she informed and Break cocked an eyebrow, starting to walk again. "No, that's stars." He grumbled his eye wide as he received a smack to the head, "No dummy! It's a constellation!" Sharon scolded and Break shrugged his shoulders and wanted to switch subject. "Where do you live?" he asked, but it fell on deaf ears, because Sharon's head had returned to it's former position nestled against his chest, sound asleep. He groaned to himself "Whatever am I to do with you…"

**And again, so sorry if it was very hard to understand, it's 02:00 over here and I couldn't skim through it one more time! Haha I promise I'm doing my very best ;-; xx Love you all!**


	4. AN

Hii! I just want to tell all my readers how much I love them! And thank you so much for the reviews that send me up on cloud 9! You have no idea how much they are appreaciated! 3

I just want to tell you that I am currently working on the fourth chapter (trying to skim it for all errors, so it won't be like last time!) and it's coming up soon, so please be patient! I'm writing all I can inbetween my exams :)

Again, thank you so much xxx


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm so very sorry for the long wait for this chapter guys! But good news; my exams are over and I have loads of time to write and update! So after tomorrow, I will publish a new chapter every Wednesday!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your patience! As always will reviews be greatly appreciated xx**

To abandon a drunken Sharon on his bed had proven to be a hazard. He had successfully wrapped one of his sweaters over her head resulting in Sharon almost collapsing to the floor and had made sure that she didn't throw up on him whenever her face turned green. Break had come to realize how much he wished for her to be knocked out; everything would be ten times easier and less annoying if she was. Once the sweater hung on her tiny frame she started flopping the long sleeves around, hitting him a few times in the face much to Break's annoyance, however, whenever Sharon's laughter filled his bedroom he could feel his heart soften just the tiniest bit at the bubbly noise in the otherwise very silent room. The soft spot for Sharon's adoration towards him made it hard for him to unwrap the arms that suddenly hugged his torso. Her pink orbs peered up at him, her chin balancing on his chest. "Hey Xerxes," she started and Break sighed "Yes Sharon? You're being awfully clingy." But his eye betrayed his blunt words' intention. "Don't be like that," Sharon mumbled as she straightened up and pressed her lips to his clothed shoulder, albeit he could feel her warm breath through the fabric. "Hey Sharon, you should probably stop now." He rolled his eye at himself acting as the good guy when he could easily take advantage of her drunken state, but the mere thought of someone doing that sort of thing to Sharon made his blood freeze in his veins. Sharon snuck her fingers in between his and before he could realize how perfect her hands were in his, she sat down on his bed and nudged him to lie down as well. He sighed at the expectant face and sat down beside her. The soft mattress dipped under his weight and Sharon came to lean her head on his shoulder, Break decided that he would allow himself to place his head on top of hers and the silence didn't stretch for long as Sharon suddenly spoke up again. "Hey Break… I really like you, I will probably regret telling you in the morning, or maybe not, but I do… just don't let Emily lash out on me for telling you, she's kind of scary." She mumbled and Break started laughing, he laughed at the whole situation, because in all honesty; it was the most troublesome, embarrassing, awkward, comical and beautiful thing that his night could resolve into. "Yeah Sharon… you're not that hard to read." He refused to look down at her, well aware the lack of words that she wanted him to return. "You're not that hard to read either Xerxes." Break waited for her to continue and didn't make a big deal of it when she brought their intertwined hands to her lips, kissing each of his knuckles. In fact, it was an action that he found himself enjoying. "Sharon, how much of tonight do you think that you will have any remembrance of tomorrow?..." Sharon sighed softly and lay down on her back, playing with his fingers and he noticed how her eyebrows crinkled and mouth curled into a thinking expression;

'_How cute and how very, very Sharon_.'

Break propped onto one elbow and looked into her fuchsia eyes, they seemed more present and vigilant- he could tell that time had sobered her up. "Where's your family?" she suddenly asked and with that, the magic that encompassed them vanished and Break mumbled "How troublesome." as he sat up and left Sharon at his king sized bed with a '_goodnight' _as he closed the door behind him.

The fog in Sharon's head had lifted and reality came to slap her relentlessly in her face. She screwed her eyes shut at the rays of sunlight peeking through the windows. Her heart shot up in her throat as she fisted the sheets spilling out around her;

_'These are not mine…? Where am I?'_

Before theories could force their way into her head, a figure appeared by the door. "Break!" his name passed her lips and her shoulders sagged with relief. She knew the scent of the sheets were familiar to her (and in a good way). "Uh…err…I don't- I mean, what exactly happened last night?" her voice was weak and the headache was so intense that she would make sure to munch painkillers later. "What, are you seriously going to tell me that you don't remember!?" his voice rose in pitch and she looked at him with a bewildered look "No, it's all a blur, did I do something stupid?" She whimpered and looked at him with huge eyes. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Sharon," he chided with a shake of his head. "Well don't just stand there, come here, tell me everything!" she urged him and patted at the empty space next to her on the bed and Break came to sit. He layed back on the bed with his arms under his head, looking up at the ceiling as if he was trying to recall the long chain of events that evening. "Well first of all you slapped a guy's arse, yelled at the bartender when he refused to serve you more drinks, we got thrown out of the club and you threw one of your shoes at the security guard, yelled at a pregnant lady and molested me. I gotta say Sharon, you're an interesting drunk." He could hear her whimper and inclined his head to look at her. Her face drained for most colour and her hands pulled at her hair, a deep blush rising to her cheeks. "You're kidding!? You have to be!" she cried, and finally Break broke into laughter. She groaned and grabbed one of the pillows, hitting him with it "Break! Ugh, you're just terrible! Tell the truth." She complained and Break chuckled as he told the true version; "You got awfully drunk, clung to me like a koala, I carried you home, got you into my shirt, you kept flopping the long sleeves around and then turned very deep and intrusive until I left you in here to sleep." Sharon seemed to deflate entirely and fell backwards beside Break on the mattress, a few moments passed until she worked through the information. "Wait… _how_ deep?" she mumbled and looked at him, but Break was too caught up in how perfect her lips were to even reply. First when he realized that Sharon had noticed where his eye had rested did he snap out of it. "I like you too." Break even surprised himself when the words rolled off his tongue, but Sharon just smiled at him and cupped his cheeks, kissing him before he could elucidate or take it back.


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, so basically I know it's Thursday (or maybe I'm lucky so it's Wednesday for SOME of you) but I didn't have an internet connection before today, so I hope you enjoy this slightly delayed chapter :)xx Reviews are appreciated!**

Sharon merely looked straight forward; her teacher's voice was buzzing and babbled faintly in the back of her mind. Somewhere between the Pythagoras sentence and last weeks' geometry test- Sharon had started to think about a certain silverette. A faint blush reached her face as she touched her lips absentmindedly at the feel of his warm lips on her own, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Sharon." Sharon sighed contently and placed her chin in her palm, staring past the blackboard. "Sharon?" the girl on Sharon's side that she recalled was called Alice, tapped her shoulder and pulled her out of dreamland as the teacher's voice once again yelled "Sharon Rainsworth!" in a rather displeased tone. Sharon yelped and looked up at him as he tapped his fingers at the desk by his hip, "nice to know that you decided to join us, Miss Rainsworth, now if you please; keep up, you more than anyone else needs this rep of the chapters." He said. The words soaked in venom.

The second Sharon was about to apologize, turning a blind eye to his unnecessary comment prior, she could feel her phone buzz in the pocket of her uniform skirt. Sighing, she discreetly picked it up and squinted at the unknown number.

**'****_Taking you out tonight, surprise surprise!'_**

Sharon immediately smiled at the text message- it couldn't be from anyone else but Break, so she answered immediately, only to receive an answer seconds later.

_'_**_Not telling where we are going! Just be prepared (and by prepared I mean; bring some hardcandies) talk to you tonight!'_**

* * *

Time passed by and Sharon stared at the clock with a death glare, as if it was the clock that had stood her up. It had reached passed eleven and Sharon had wiggled out of her official 'date clothes' two hours ago. She knew that the feeling of being ditched by Break would show up the minute her anger had ceased, but right now she was fuming. Not even a text message or a phone call telling of the cancelation had been bestowed upon her.

"What are you still doing here Sharon? I thought you left long time ago? Weren't you going on a date?" Her grandmother's eyebrows crinkled and Sharon waved her hand, dismissing her words. "I wanted to stay at home tonight." She grumbled and Cheryl tilted her head in confusion, this was very unlike Sharon indeed. "I'm going to bed though, sleep tight honey." Sharon filled her glass with water "I'll go to bed as well, goodnight."

As soon as Sharon sought refuge in her bedroom, some pebbles clanked at her window. Arching an eyebrow as a few more pebbles followed, she shook her head and opened it wide, looking down at a silverette in a burgundy hoodie and signature black skinny jeans. "Good grief, I was about to send a brick flying!" he grinned and Sharon scoffed, crossing her arms on the windowpane looking at him with a hard expression. She stayed silent, but the look in her eyes spoke volumes to Break. "Hey, I'm sorry for not warning about the delay, I had my hands full with work… if you still want to, I know where we can go and it will be even funnier at night hour!" his words were just loud enough to reach Sharon's ears without waking up the whole neighbourhood. Just as she was about to cave in, she thought better of it, the man was steadfast at his pride and if he wanted her forgiveness, he better plead for it. "I forgot your hardcandies, sorry." She said with no remorse, her eyes discreetly landing on the bag of said candies at her nightstand. "I will be willing to look past it if you come down…please?" he smiled and held out a pale hand, silently asking for her to come down. As she closed the window and disappeared out of his visual, Break sighed, ready to turn around any moment to go home in defeat- but stopped as the click of the door and running feet closed up behind him. The navy blue stockings were barely visible beneath the hem of her summer dress, her hair tucked up in a ponytail and as she wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up on his back, his arms wrapped around her thighs on each side of him, securing her. Her skin was warm against his own that had been chilled by the cold night and he smiled when she pecked his cheek "A piggyback ride works as compensation, giddy' up!" they laughed in unison and the bag of hardcandies hung from her left hand, occasionally bumping against his chest as they walked in the night.

"Break…" Sharon face palmed as they stood before the closed gates of the amusement park. "You don't like amusement parks?" he asked looking down at her, as if he was completely blind to the tall gates blocking their path and the lack of lights. "No… I love them… but it closed six hours ago." Break looked at her as if _she_ was the outer space alien and shook his head. "Sharon, you're not the daredevil of your times, are you?" he mumbled and before Sharon could think of a reply, he was climbing the gates. "B-Break!" her jaw dropped as the older male suddenly stood at the other side, smiling smugly. Suddenly realization dawned on her and her lips pressed into a thin line "Unbelievable… you've climbed that tall gate before, haven't you?" but he just shrugged as he opened the gates from the inside, "My work hours aren't that flexible and they brought this upon themselves when they close so damned early," he chuckled and grabbed her hand before she could protest. "Come on, don't just stand there!" he smiled widely and disappeared into the machinery room, flipped a huge switch and suddenly the amusement park sparked alive. The music started playing in the background and the lights flickered in magnificent colours, beating down on the only two persons there. "This is amazing," Sharon breathed in awe, twirling around to take all of it in "What if we get caught!? Isn't this illegal!?" she felt her heartbeat rise and turned to Break, but the man was surrounded by a calm and serene aura, smiling softly at the look in front of him, his hands tucked away in his pockets. Sharon took a minute to look at the tall figure a bit longer, the white hair that had been long enough was joined at the back of his head in a little tussle, his shorter bangs framing his face, the baggy hoodie hid a defined body with lax shoulders yet straight posture, the skinny jeans hugging his lean muscles and the white converse left untied. His nose and ears had started to turn pink from the cold air and his scarlet eye reflected the lights of the amusement park. But still, there was something about him that was hidden from her, something that she had an urge to reveal, otherwise she would never know. "Hey, let's take that one first," she pointed at the rollercoaster bending and looping in every direction and grabbed his hand, blushing lightly as his fingers squeezed around it and they ran to the ride- not pressing the matter, just for tonight.

* * *

Both their hair was messed up and stood out in every direction from all the rollercoasters they had indulged themselves in and their voices hoarse from all the screaming and laughing. "What do you want to eat?" he mumbled as he grabbed an apron from behind the counter, looking through the ingredients in the back. "Break… I don't think we should make _food." _Sharon replied worriedly, but Break just waved her comment off. "Pishposh, I will leave the money, no big deal… let's make number three- it looks yummy!" his eye sparkled like a little kid's in a candy store… or rather… like a _Xerxes Break _in a candy store- and Sharon sighed in defeat, grabbing another apron to help him out.

With full stomachs and satisfied grins they walked hand in hand between the other stands in the park. "You're cold," Break suddenly said and brought his hands up to Sharon's cheeks, instantly warming them up with the heat from his palms. "Figures, you're not exactly dressed for a cold evening like this." And Sharon yelped when she suddenly was pressed against him, their heads popping out of the same opening in his hoodie, the warmth spreading through her body. "You're a problem solver Break" she laughed and hugged his torso underneath the sweater, fingers curling around the light fabric of his tee. "I would rather say that I'm sly- but I'll take it." He mumbled and pressed his lips against her temple. "We'd better call it a night… it's getting lat…uhm…_early._" He corrected himself and Sharon nodded disappointedly. This was one of those nights she never wanted to end, but she was sure that it would be more to come.

* * *

On their way home Sharon felt sleep tugging at her mind and their joined hands made them bump casually in each other every now and then as they chattered to fill the silence of the streets. "Hey Break, you've never really told me about what happened to your left eye?" she looked up at him as he chuckled. "I had a vicious girlfriend." He lied effortlessly; the subject had been brought up often enough for him to know that joking it off would make most people forget about digging deeper in the matter. Telling them what had happened would reveal confidential Pandora matters and be a violation to their contract, if he were to tell about Pandora to Sharon they would be a thorn in his side and putting Sharon in danger was out of the question.

As if all his prayers had been answered, they reached Sharon's house before she could ask any more questions. "I had fun tonight, Break." She smiled widely and he returned it with a caress to her cheek, drawing closer and dipping down just far enough to envelope her lips in a parting kiss.

'_You have completely and utterly defeated me'_

he thought as she stood up on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around his neck, in that second he compared himself to jell-o.

'_Love can apparently happen to anyone_.'

**A/N: There you have it, I just really felt like a fluffy SharonxBreak chapter- sorry :3 Chapter 6 will be out next Wednesday, so I hope you will continue reading if you like it ^.^ I wonder how our pair will be doing in the future? c;**


	7. Chapter 6

**posting this via mobile phone, so please excuse any errors- we all know autocorrect is a **nuisance

"hey Break?" Sharon mumbled, her finger trailing the button of his shirt in thought, her eyes resting on the spot where, underneath his shirt, the incuse sat bold to the eye. His fingers ghosting up and down her side, sending warm tingles through her body. "Hmm?" He hummed in response, his lips pressed to the top of her head, his arm tightening around her frame in order to keep her closer to himself. "Would you come and meet my grandmother? I'm sure she would be thrilled to get to meet you!" Sharon gulped, praying he would be deaf to her racing heart. why it was such a big deal to her, she didn't really know, but it was just something about introducing Break to the woman that had been like a motherly figure to her,, raising her up by herself ever after she lost her mum that was of importance to Sharon. "So she can bite my head off? Why Sharon, have you grown tired of me already?" Break chuckled and Sharon arched an eyebrow , lifting her head up from his chest in order to sit up. "What?" She giggled, genuinely confused, but Break shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the girl straddling him with a straight face, "meeting the parents is always terrifying. They put you in the hot seat and it's like walking in a minefield!" Break closed his eye and seemed to cringe just by the sheer thought of it but opened it when he heard a "tch" from on top of him,

_'way to go Break, now you've made her mad'_

He indignantly thought and was about to roll his eye and push the overly sensitive girl off of him before her received a smack from the harisen, but what Sharon did next- Break had never expected. She laughed. Whatever for? Her whole body shook with laughter and Break looked at her, confusion written all over his face. "What?" Break snorted; butt hurt. And Sharon wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, a hand placed on Break's chest to support her body. "I can't believe that the great, brave and careless Xerxes Break has the scare for parents!" She was able to choke out and the image of an uncomfortable and awkward Break was more than the 23 year old could handle, so she laughed harder, almost boisterously. "Oh so you want something to laugh at, do you?!" Break interrupted her laughing fits as he slipped his hands behind Sharon's knees, yanking them back as he sat up, all in a swift movement which resulted in Sharon landing on her back in the couch with Break hovering over her. "P-please don't!" Sharon whimpered, out of breath from all her laughing prior. "Sorry princess, it's a little too late for your pleads now!" He chirped, re-leaching his inner sadist as his fingers attacked her sides, making Sharon squirm and curl underneath him. "B-Break! n-O! Ahhaha, stop i-it you clown!" She said in between giggles and Break laughed along, her laughter was just so damned cute and not to mention contagious! "Say I'm the best!" He yelled to overcome her frantic giggles and gasps and she gave immediately."you're the best, you're the best!" She yelled out of breath, trying to swat his hands away but to no avail. "Promise me you will bake cookies!" He kept taking advantage of the situation, almost against his better sense and tears leaked from her tightly shut eyes, "I will, I will! Oh God, I give! I GIVE!" She kept giggling a little after he stopped tickling her. A satisfied smile on his lips looking at her bloodshot face and wide smile, his fingers reached out to her face to brush some of her bangs out of her face, "you did good kiddo." He chuckled and she playfully slapped his shoulder "shut your pipe and don't say such misleading things!" She laughed before he overlapped her lips with his own. Sharon smiled into the kisses he deepened it, they pulled back a few seconds later and Break rested his forehead against hers, his breath fanning her cheek as he mumbled "arrange a meeting with your grandmother and get your lazy arse to the kitchen-you're on cookie duty." He grinned and Sharon's heartbeat that had started to simmer down, returned full throttle at the sight.

"yessir!"

* * *

"Nan! There's someone I'd like you to meet!" Sharon announced excitedly as she opened the door to their home, Break's hand mindlessly tightening around hers as she guided him inside. "Oh really? Who is it?" Cheryl wheeled into the hallway, smiling appreciative at the two. "Nan, this is Xerxes Break! Break this is my grandmother, Cheryl Rainworth!" Sharon placed a hand on Break's shoulder and smiled at her grandmother and as Break leaned forward to shake Cheryl's hand, she squinted her eyes at him, "oh so you're the one that have abducted my granddaughter? I hope she have behaved." She said teasingly- a blush rising to Break's cheeks as he sputtered. "Oh relax son, I was merely joking! I'm glad sharon found such a fine young man such as yourself!"she smiled gently and Break's cool returned. "Well for that I'm grateful Cheryl-sama, and as for the behaving part I can assure you; she have not." He joked and sent Sharon a look from over his shoulder, a smile which she returned. Cheryl laughed candidly and indicated for Break to follow her in to the living room.

Thinking that Break was in good hands and more comfortable, Sharon went to the kitchen. She filled the kettle with tea and as she opened the fridge she knitted her eyebrows in confusion. There were at least three cartons of milk, four jars of the same jam, two full boxes of butter and other groceries of the unnecessary number. Sharon shrugged it off an sighed as she filled a saucer with milk, a container of sugar, the kettle and balanced it all on a serving plate, bringing it out to the living room where Break and Cheryl was lost in idle chatter. "Milk? But I thought we were out of milk? I was going to do some grocery shopping today?" Cheryl looked at her confused an Sharon shook her head. "Nan...you've got three cartons of milk in the fridge." a silence stretched whilst her grandmother looked at her in utter confusion. "No. Don't be absurd, I can distinctively remember that there was no milk left in the fridge." Cheryl said stubbornly, Sharon had already served the tea and Break was busy pouring sickening amounts of sugar in his cup, knowing better than to interfere with the couple of Rainsworth women if they were anything alike. Suddenly Sharon got up and rushed out of the living room with much more dramatic flair than needed and returned with the cartons of milk. She arched an eyebrow at the older Rainsworth as if to say 'told you so'. Cheryl suddenly seemed very uncomfortable and huffed, picking up her cup of tea and brought it to her lips and their argument ended at that note

* * *

"Thank you for having me, Cheryl-sama, it was nice finally meeting you." Break said sincerely as he shook Cheryl's hand and Cheryl smiled sweetly at him in return "the pleasure is on my side, Break, please do come back to visit!" She said merrily "and take care of my granddaughter," she added with a wink and Break chuckled, moving to the side so that Sharon could give her grandmother a parting hug. "I will be back Wednesday, Nan! Sure you will be okay 'till then?" Sharon smiled and Cheryl patted her cheek gently, "of course dear, I'll see you then." She cooed and waved the young couple off, locking the door behind them.

Cheryl wheeled into the living room and looked at the clock on the wall sighing unsatisfied. "The grocery store will be closing soon; I guess I will have to buy milk tomorrow instead..." She mumbled to herself as she picked up her favourite novel from the coffee table, opening it at the page she left off, "I can't really remember reading this, I'll just read it from the top again." She smiled contently and started re-reading the chapter once more.


	8. Chapter 7

The sun peeked through the window and Sharon stretched her arms above her head, hearing a few pops from her spine as she sat up and yawned, the empty spot beside her on the bed cold and she was leering at the pristine sheets. She picked up a note in Break's handwriting and tilted her head to the side.

**_'Gone Grocery shopping, make yourself feel at home! (especially the kitchen to make cookies) -Break.'_**

She giggled to herself and took the chance to look around- she hadn't really investigated his bedroom before, after all there had been more… _urgent_ activities they tend to when they were in his room. Her fingers brushed over the myriad of books on the shelf and she couldn't help the feeling that Break hadn't really personalized his bedroom. There were no pictures of friends nor family, no graduation photo either, it was huge and minimalistic with the king sized bed and black headboard ,matching pillows and white bedspread, the hardwood bookshelf, the double mirrored closet that took up most of the wall and the big windows above the bed. It was much tidier than what she ever had expected of Xerxes Break and desperately needed a feminine touch. Her bare feet padded over the carpet and she opened the wardrobe, gulping.

'_I knew it!'_

She thought triumphantly as she looked at the mess in his wardrobe, big piles of clothes thrown at the floor in a clutter and no system whatsoever. "You thought you could just shove it all in here when you got visitors, huh?" she laughed and picked up his red DS from the pile of clothes along with candy wrappers, his laptop and manga magazines. A white bulky bag further back in cover of the dark caught her wandering eyes. "Oh please don't tell me you have a corpse in here." She groaned at herself and squatted down beside it, teasing the zipper as she contemplated whether she should curb her curiosity or have a peek.

Caving in to her inherent curiosity, Sharon's eyebrows shot up in her hairline when she learned the contents of the bag. "What the hell?" the uniform had a cloak-like appearance and a pair of black slacks. The cravat had a golden crest embroidered on it and the cloak was white and black with a silver lining. Beside her head hung a nice tailored suit and she couldn't fathom what line of work he had that required a get up like the ones in his wardrobe. Just as the questions blossomed in her head, reason hit her like a rock between the eyes. She zipped the bag and left her questions in the closet with it- she was peeking through his belongings in a shameless way and she would have none of that! Exercising a bit of self-control was a must! She picked out one of his oversized sweaters and fashioned it over her camisole, shutting the 'chamber of secrets' for good.

* * *

"Sharon?" after a long day of 'last-second-Pandora-matters', (_they weren't really last second at all, Break just had a habit of postponing his work for too long_), the smell of Sharon's chocolate cookies that caught under his nose was of the welcoming sort and held a lot of promise. He looked at the girl in front of him with her hip against the kitchen island, crossed arms and a displeased pout. Despite the killing aura radiating off her in waves, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of her in one of his sweaters. The hem stopped mid-thigh and her bare legs made him close the distance between them in two strides, placing his hand on her hip and pulling her closer. "What?" he mumbled and she huffed "Who goes grocery shopping for ten hours and return with no groceries?" she pointed out and there was an eerily calm yet haunting tint to her voice, Break laughed amiably in attempt to placate her. "You're about as scary as a fluffy bunny." He kissed her cheek- trying to remedy his mistake before he got the harisen. His eye darted to the top of the stove, cookies cooling down at the top of it on a plate. He smiled broadly and smacked her on the bum on his way to the cookies, biting into it immediately- making up a cover story slipped his mind as the chocolate melted at his tongue. "Hey, don't do that sort of thing! It makes you seem like a douchebag and it doesn't become you, cookie face." Her voice said from behind him and he chuckled "Not my fault, it's hard to keep my hands off of you." He took another cookie and hissed in pain as she smacked his bum in return with the harisen, "Sorry, it's hard to keep my hands off of you," she echoed "Next time 'grocery shopping' return with some milk, kay?" he could hear the smile in her voice as she walked off to the living room and he chuckled. He was let off the hook for the time being.

Milk _would_ do well with the cookies though.

**That's pretty much all I got for you today- sorry, I know it sucked. BUT I love you all and hope you all continue reading because when secrets make their way to the surface, things happens ~~~(OxO)~~~ As always Reviews are appreciated (since this chapter sucked so much, feel free to correct me as well :3)**


End file.
